


At The End

by Nativestar



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AU 4x13 Save The Dam World, Angst, Catharsis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativestar/pseuds/Nativestar
Summary: When it is all done and over, and the world is saved, Mac finally has the breakdown that he needs.  Thankfully, he's not alone.  A hypothetical ending for 4x13 Save The Dam World.  Written as gen but could easily be seen as pre MacRiley, its up to the reader.  Spoilers up to 4x12 only.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	At The End

It was done.

He was done.

Mac threw away the controller he’d just shut down, like it was suddenly burning his skin and it skidded to a stop in far corner of the room. Stepping backwards, his back hit the wall and he slid down it, crumpling as if someone had cut his strings.

He felt numb.

It was finally over. He felt like he should be crying. He _wished_ he could cry, he craved the release that he’d denied himself for forever. But all he felt was… nothing.

He was directly opposite the only door to the room and anyone who came bursting through would immediately see him. Mac had no idea who that would be, but he found that he didn’t care. His bit was done. He’d saved, not everyone, but that had always been an impossible task no matter how hard he’d tried, but he’d saved enough. He’d saved all those he could. So it didn’t really matter what happened to him now. He was finished.

Codex, Phoenix, CIA... Friendly or not, whoever found him, there was every chance they’d shoot on sight anyway. And if not he’d be a prisoner. Bartered for freedom or locked away in a black site for the rest of his days.

He’d burned so many bridges, but he figured he could still count on Matty to make sure he got put somewhere safe and secluded at least. He’d almost look forward to the peace and solitude except he knew he was going to be locked up with his thoughts and failures as well. He’d have no distractions. Hell, he’d be lucky if they let him have a bed after the last time Phoenix had locked him up in an empty room and he’d still figured out a way to escape. Even Murdoc had escaped using just a book.

What they wouldn’t realise was that he no reason to try and escape.

His family was dead. He’d betrayed his friends. Desi probably wanted to punch him. He’d asked too much of her recently, forgiveness was out of the question.

And Jack. He had no idea where he was, what he was doing, if he’d even heard what they were saying about him. Mac hoped Jack would come visit. At least once. Just so he could explain why he’d had to do this. Why this was the only way out he’d been able to see. If Jack never wanted to see him again afterwards then… he’d accept that. But Jack might not even come see Mac if he found out about the trouble he’d got Riley into first.

He’d dragged her down with him. Although he’d never asked her to join him. He’d _never_ have wanted her put in danger like that but he’d been weak. Alone and out of options, he’d willingly took her help and her support when he should have been turning her away. Figuring out some way of keeping her safe and out of prison. Maybe he could say he’d threatened her. That she’d been acting under duress. Maybe he could claim that he’d told her that he’d explain everything if she joined him and she’d acted on it in a misguided attempt to gain intel. It’d get her thrown out of the Phoenix but it might let her keep her freedom. Although he wasn’t sure Riley would thank him if she had to go back to that computer shop. Plus, she’d have to corroborate his story and he knew Riley was too loyal and stubborn to do that.

Mac heard footsteps in the corridor outside. He should stand up. Face whoever it was on his feet. He knew he looked pathetic, slumped against the wall. But he was spent. He was done. And he was _so_ _tired_ of… everything. The numbness was starting to fade, along with his adrenaline and he realised just how shaky he was feeling. His legs probably wouldn’t support him now anyway, he’d have to be literally dragged away.

Like  he was used up . Spent.  An empty shell.

He was too  exhausted to care. Dimly, he wondered if he was actually in shock.

The handle on the door moved, and Mac held his breath as it opened.

  
_Riley._

He didn’t know what she saw on his face but she  immediately  turned around and closed the door, flicking the lock on the handle. It wouldn’t hold up against a battering ram but it’d buy them some time. Surely, Riley wasn’t thinking of making a last stand in here?

Mac was too tire d  for that.

Too tired to ask her what she was doing as she walked over and knelt on the floor next to him and enveloped him in the most heart-felt and warmest hug Mac could ever remember receiving. He hadn’t noticed how cold he was until he could feel the warmth of her body seeping into his own. His arms wrapped around her, automatically seeking more warmth, more comfort. He was shaking now but Riley was steady, a solid rock that he could hold on to. She was stronger than he was. Always had been.

“Shhh. It’s okay. It’s over.” She whispered. A soothing litany. “You’re okay. We’re all okay. It’s done. It’s over.”

His breath hitched.

“You saved the world, Mac. I’m so proud of you.”

The walls he’d spent weeks putting up and reinforcing, started coming down.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Mac. You can let it go.”

He held her tighter, burying his head in her shoulder as the cracks became fissures.

“I’m so tired, Riles.” He whispered.

“I know you are, Mac. You’ve been strong for so long. Too long. It’s over now. You don’t need to be strong right now. You don’t need to be anything but you.”

The walls shattered and he sobbed. He sobbed and he cried like he didn’t think he had since his mom died.

And Riley just held him. Held him and rocked him and whispered words of comfort. He was too lost in the waves of emotion for the words to properly register but he understood the tone.

He cried.

And cried.

And cried.

His grief and pain, regret and anger poured out of him until there was nothing left. Not even tears.

He couldn’t breath steady, it hitched every other breath but he slowly peeled himself away from Riley. He swiped a hand over his face and he noticed he wasn’t the only one brushing away tear tracks.

“Feel better?” She asked quietly as she reached out and brushed his hair off his forehead.

Mac didn’t answer for a moment, seriously considering the question. After that, she deserved an honest answer. Riley moved, sitting against the wall next to him, their shoulders touching. His back ached and he bet Riley’s legs were stiff too but he felt better. He felt… empty. But not like before. He felt like he had room now, more space inside him for better things. Things like love. Things like friendship. Like hope.

“Yeah.” He answered, his voice rough and hoarse. “Thank you.” It was inadequate considering she’d just held him for who knows how long while he was shattering. And if he thought about it, she’d been holding him together for a lot longer than that.

“Don’t.” Riley said.

  
“Don’t what?”

“Don’t say thank you or apologise or feel guilty or whatever it is that’s going through your head right now. You needed that. I’m just glad I was able to be here for you, that you _let_ me be here for you.” She looked at him. “I love you, Mac.”

He  turned to look at her.

“I love you, too.”

The look on her face was so fond and soft that it almost made Mac start crying again. He didn’t deserve to have Riley in his life but _oh_ , was he happy that she was.

Riley stood and reached out her hand to him.

  
“C’mon.”

Mac stared at it. He didn’t want to get up. He wasn’t sure he wanted to head back out and deal with the mess outside. His mess. The world made sense in this room. There were no expectations here, no impossible answers to find. He didn’t have to justify himself. To defend himself. He didn’t _want_ to defend himself any more. Mac knew it would be better to go out, to hand himself over, to surrender himself rather than being forced out the room in handcuffs. He couldn’t stay here forever, but couldn’t he make it last a little bit longer? Hadn’t he earned that?

“Mac, you saved millions of lives today. I know you don’t like the fuss but there are a few people back home who really want to see you right now.”

“Yeah, to put me in cuffs.” He muttered.

“What?” Riley asked, sounding confused. “Mac, you’re not-- is that what you think? No one is putting you in cuffs.” She said firmly. Mac could hear the _over my dead body_ behind her words. “There’s going to be some fallout, sure. A lot of people aren’t happy with how you chose to do it and you’re going to be grovelling to Desi for a long, _long_ time. But everyone is happy with the outcome. And everyone knows where your loyalties lie.”

Riley reached out her hand again, smiling gently. “C’mon, lets go home.”

Home.

Mac hadn’t considered that was a possibility. But Riley wouldn’t lie to him. Not about this.

Home was a lot more appealing than this room. He always felt safe there, no matter how many times it had been broken into. A lot of good memories were wrapped up in that house, and if what Riley had said was true then he still had hope that he could rebuild his relationships, that there was a chance in the future of making new memories there.

Mac took her hand and Riley squeezed it in encouragement before she led him out the door and back into the light outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Mac and Riley's relationship, whatever flavour it comes in, friends, siblings or romantic. They're great together.


End file.
